


Flashback Threat

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel questions his past actions after a powerful flashback while wandering the dungeons of Brennenburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of the text are taken directly from the game. I take no credit for them.

Daniel wandered through the stone labyrinth of the Brennenburg dungeon, searching for an exit. He used his lantern sparingly, keeping to the dark as much as possible to avoid catching the monster's attention. Every time he extinguished his lamp, however, he felt the cold tendrils of panic wrapping around his chest and innards, squeezing so his blood pounded in his ears.

There must be more than one creature, he reasoned. Upstairs, in my room, in the wine cellar, and now down here…that lift was in need of repair; there is no other way-that I know of-to get to the dungeons. Those creatures were left here, but  _why_? What in God's name are they?

Questions sprinted through his mind, distracting him from the scurries and chatters of the red-eyed rodents and hissing insects that seemed to be everywhere at once. The cells they hid in when Daniel walked passed were long since unoccupied, beds left as nothing but slats and posts with a small table and stub of wax that once held a wick.

Passing one of the closed, neglected cells, Daniel stopped and stood in the flickering light of a wall-mounted torch. It's light was a gracious sanctuatry from the thick-aired darkness. 

His head felt light; his breathing became ragged. There was a pulling sensation in his mind, incessant. He couldn't resist it and surrendered to the pull, allowing himself to be dragged into semi-consciousness.

"She got away?" Alexander hissed. He paced down the hall, glaring into the empty cell. A small hole in the floor, dug in secret by a mother and her child, led into a tiny tunnel that burrowed into the rocks and broke through the wall in the main hall many cells away. The woman was taken care of, but her daughter had to be found before she impossibly escaped.

Daniel chewed the inside of his bottom lip, angry at the inconvenient setback. "She won't get far," he promised.

—--

 _"Hey you; stop!"_

 _Finding nothing but three walls of brick and no way out, the girl backed against it and faced the dark-haired man. "Don't come any closer!" the little girl warned. She was a skinny whelp of a child, barely ten, but that made no difference. She had to be caught. "I just want to leave." Threat of tears stung her eyes. The man frightened her, even with his softened expression._

 _"You _can't_  go outside. It's too dangerous," he pleaded, spreading his hands palms up._

She frowned, a trembling movement of false boldness. "I'm going to tell Gabriel!"  
The momentary kindness melted from his face, and Daniel frowned, tired of playing with her. "I doubt that very much."

\---

Daniel came back to consciousness with the child's frightened and tear-streaked face in the forefront of his memory. His head lolled to his shoulder as he leaned weakly against the wall, sliding down the unevenly smooth bricks until he sat on the filthy floor. His lantern clattered against the flagstone beside him, scaring a hungry rat back into its hidey-hole.

He pushed his hair off his sweaty face, pressing his cool palm to his forehead shakily. "What  _happened_  to her…?"


End file.
